


My Awakening Soul Shines in This Other World-Line

by birdboy2000



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdboy2000/pseuds/birdboy2000
Summary: Too tired to change clothes, Miaka hears Yui's screams and tries to rescue her, so the two never become enemies. Konan and Kutou, on the other hand... Major spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished yet.
Relationships: Nakago/Yui (Fushigi Yuugi)





	My Awakening Soul Shines in This Other World-Line

After weeks of adventures in another world, the first thing many people want to do is take a nice, warm bath and change into pajamas. But hygiene is as much as anything a matter of habit, and habits can be broken, or simply briefly forgotten – in worlds where she only brought her uniform with her, for instance. Worlds where the only ‘warm bath’ comes from a hot spring, and hot springs are quite rare within Konan’s continental, non-volcanic borders.

It wasn’t the first time Yuuki Miaka fell asleep in her clothes. Just the first time on Earth.

She would’ve honestly been surprised her mother just let her sleep, were she not so worn out from the fight with her own mirror image, were she not so worried about finding Yui, had she even noticed anything was strange.

She wouldn’t _find_ Yui so much as hear her scream for help the next morning and race back to the library, praying she wouldn’t be too late. Witnessing a girl simply materialize appear out of nowhere would’ve scared off a lesser caliber of petty thug, but these ones were fearless (or just mildly drunk, desperate, and very horny) and only saw extra prey – and all Miaka’s imitations of women’s pro wrestling techniques could not ultimately make up for the difference in muscle mass.

When she lost the fight, a red light – Suzaku’s light – protected her own chastity. But try as she might, strongly as she willed it, it would do nothing for her best friend. Nor would Tamahome (or Hotohori or Nuriko, for that matter) drop in to rescue her with impeccable timing. Another girl summoned into the book could only be Seiryu no Miko, and the bad blood between Konan and Kutou had already extended to the gods themselves.

In the end, it would be Nakago who rescued them. _Them,_ not just Yui. He didn’t see much choice but to play the chivalrous knight, considering that, enmity of the countries and probably the gods themselves aside, the two were best friends and Yui could always refuse to summon Seiryu. He made an effort to persuade Miaka that Kutou was in the right, but it could only be half-hearted; he didn’t believe it himself, after all. The way she talked about him, it sounded nice to serve an emperor like Hotohori… but Nakago was no longer the sort of man to serve anyone at all. Eventually their conversation finished, and he saw no better option than to let her return home – with Amiboshi infiltrating anyway, he had nothing to be afraid of.

The two m iko parted ways, but as friends.

It wouldn’t stop the war.  Kutou’s emperors had long sought expansion at Konan’s expense, and Nakago needed military glory – and victories – if he was to ever launch his coup. Amiboshi still prevented Suzaku’s summoning, only to disappear. Both groups of seishi still battled  and raced for the shinzaho. Nakago still tried to turn Yui against Miaka, but with little success; she chalked it up to irrational dislike, one probably born of his position as a Seiryu seishi. To win her loyalty, he set out to seduce her heart, if not her body.

Yui resented the conflict, and said so after Ashitare’s death, for she loved them all. She was inconsolable when Kutou finally declared war. But for the most part, she played the loyal miko, even as the country around her fell to ruin that reverberated inside the palace walls: “more like a bandit camp than a kingdom,” she would think, but never say aloud.

Nakago was not fooled.  At least, not entirely . He knew full well that Yui summoning Seiryu was a gamble, and even v etoed an attack by Miboshi for fear of her reaction ; more deaths so close to the fateful day, on either side, could only turn her against his ambitions.  But if he had a way to get what he wanted without Seiryu’s help, he would’ve grasped the world years ago.

It didn’t matter.

Y ui would only use two of her three wishes, eschewing the third out of warnings from Keisuke, Tets uya, and Miaka herself that Seiryu would devour her. The first  wish was that Kutou forever be at peace with its neighbors. The second, that Miaka summon Suzaku.

There were, Nakago supposed, worse fates than perpetual peace; at least no others would suffer the fate of his family. And Yui had done him a kindness by specifying “with its neighbors”,  and another in publicly endorsing his efforts before the army. In the end, Seiryu no Miko’s endorsement was an acceptable substitute for winning a war  when it came to gaining support , and the prior dynasty’s emperor would not be missed; the coup was all but bloodless.

He took her virginity that night, more out of gratitude than love.  H is feelings for Soi were stronger, but an emperor can keep concubines.

The Universe of the Four Gods promises to grant its reader a wish – that is, a single wish for the reader’s own heart’s desire, not s imply for the world of the book. It did not break that promise to Yui, although Suzaku, not Seiryu, would be the one to grant it.  When Taka crossed time and space to meet Miaka once again, he v isited Jonan  with a blond-haired best friend who remembered his time as a  general on the opposing side.


End file.
